Sarah Beth
by vivalakatie713
Summary: This is the saddest fanficsongfic you will EVER read on this site. Misty got cancer and she is BEYOND upset,because she knows that know one will take her to the prom....but Ash says he knows someone who will. Wanna know more? Read the story!


This is kinda sad...( Well anywayz review!

Misty Sarah Beth in the song

Disclaimer:I do not own the song Rascal Flatts wrote it,I do not own Ash or Misty or Daisy either PLEASE DON"T SUE ME!!!

Stuff in the stars means that the song is going

Misty had fell two months ago,tripping over a curb. She had gotten a bruise,it just wasn't going away. She was really worried so her mother,Tiffany had taken her to the doctor.

Sarah beth,was scared to death to hear what the doctor will say. She hasn't been well since the day that she fell,  
and the bruise that just won't go away. So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad,and flips through an old magazine,  
till the nurse with a smile stands at the door and says will you please come with me

The nurse had callen out "Misty Waterflower" so Misty and her mom and her dad got up and followed the nurse. She broke the news to Misty and her family that she had cancer. Her mom started tearing up...her dad was swallowing his tears. Misty was just looking dumbfounded at the nurse infront of her not knowing what to do.

"Something is definatly wrong but we are gonna take care of you don't worry...it shouldn't come back again but we can't be sure."

Sarah Beth is scared to death cuz the doctor just told her the news. Between the red cells and white,somethings not right but were gonna take care of you. 6 chances in 10 it won't come back again with the therapy were gonna try. Its just been approved its the strongest there is and I think we caught it in time. And Sarah Beth closes her eyes

Misty had went to sleep. And had the best dream ever,she was dancing around with Ash at the prom,and she had all of here hair. But that wouldn't happen because she knew Ash didn't like her...and it didn't make it better that she was going to have no hair,stupid chemo.

She dreams she's dancing around and around, without any kiss and her very first love is holding her close,  
and the soft wind is blowing her hair.

She woke up at about 10:00 the next morning and looked at her pillow and started crying. She saw that locks of her red hair on her pillow. Her Mom came in and brought her close to her.

"Mom, I am scared,I don't wanna lose my hair,I don't wanna lose Ash , I DON"T WANNA DIE!!!" Misty cried out.

"There there honey,its okay don't worry your not gonna die don't be silly." Her mom sniffed cried with her.

Sarah Beth is scared to death, as she sits holding her mom,cuz it would be a mistake,for someone to take,  
a girl with no hair to the prom. For just this morning right there on her pillow was the cruelest of any suprise,and she cried when she gathered it all in her hands,the proof that she couldn't deny.

Misty cried some more and then her cell phone rang. It was Ash.

"Hello?" Misty wept into the phone.

"Misty? I just heard the news...I am s-so sorry!" Ash cried into the phone.

They kinda just cried there together on the phone.

"I'm never even gonna get to go to the prom now...no ones gonna take me..." Misty finally said.

"Someones gonna take you...someone will be at your house at 7:00 on friday,I know someone who wants to take you but is to afraid to ask you."

"Who?"

"Its a suprise" Ash said.

"Okay thanks for calling."

"Bye"

Misty laid back on her bed and closed her eyes thinking of the dream she had last night.

She dreams she's dancing around and around without any kiss and her very first love,is holding her close and the soft wind is blowing her hair.

Friday night came and her mom helped her get ready putting on a headress over her bare head to finish her up.

It was 6:45 and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Mistys dad said.

Then her dad looked suprised fo a minute then ushered him in.

Misty stared in shock. There Ash was in a tux,wearing a baseball cap.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yea..."

"This is so nice! You don't have to take me to the prom" Misty said.

"But I want too" Ash smiled a crooked smile.

"Ash it is so nice that you are going to esscort Misty to the prom." Mistys mom said."But I don't think that they will let you wear a baseball cap there."

"Okay" Ash sighed and he took of his hat. And then they all start to cry.

"Ash you shaved your head for me!" Misty said bawling,then touched his bald head.

Ash smiled shyly.

Its a quarter to seven that boys at the door,and her daddy ushers him in, and when he takes of his cap they all start to cry, Cuz this morning were his hair had been,softly she touches just skin.

"Ash,thank you,thank you so much! Y-your the greatest guy I've ever met!" Misty said still sobbing.

"Come on Misty,lets go to the prom." Ash said winking.

They go dancing around and around without any kiss and her very first TRUE love is holding her close,  
and for a moment she is unscared...

"I love you Misty" Ash whispered in her ear.

-  
Wasn't that sad?! This song is actually a true story you know...this girl named Sarah Beth got cancer and she was so scared that she was going to die,and that no one would take her to the prom...her boyfriend came to the door on the prom day and he had shaved his head for her...but,it wasn't in the song Sarah Beth ended up dieing. If you wanna see the video,which you really should go to youtube and type in Skin Rascall Flatts.  
Review! 


End file.
